Hidden Love
by mynameistwinky
Summary: He acts weird around her, as she does around him and no one really notices. Except under the watchful eyes of an overprotective cousin. Will they be torn apart or be closer together? (one of my first, an i must say crappiest fanfics...Never gonna Finnish cuz i think it's crap an it was just in my folder so i posted it)


It was a normal day at Kanoha High. A school for kids with unique familys. Here all of the strongest boy's and girl's you never want to mess with. The teachers are uniqe to and they are people you don't want to make mad. In this chaper there is a few problems starting out in the end of the year. It's the first morning of the new semester and all the students are walking to school or all ready running late. A boy by the name of Sasuke Uchiha is banging on the door of his Best freind/enemy Naruto Uzumaki who is sleeping in once again.-Sasuke-Open the door Naruto! What are you doing sleeping! Get up! We're going to late again because of you!- Then the sleepy blonde opened the door with an instant ramen bowl in his hand he runs out just barley ready for shool.-Naruto-Sorry! I wanted to get my food before we left!- he said with a full mouth of ramen running down the street with his freind. Then when they get in front of the school they look at the big clock and see they still have 45 minutes till they have to get to class.

They both get an exhausted look on there faces looking like they're going to pass out any minute. Then out of no where three girls run up to them. It was Ino Yamanaka, a blonde haired blue eyed girl with enough additude to make you wet your pants. Then there was Hinata Hyuuga. One of the shyest girl's in school but also very feirce when she needs to be. Her eyes are light velvet and her hair long and dark. Then finally, there was the pink haired green eyed Sakura Haruno. She acked sweet all the time but like Ino has a foul temper and can punch you through a solid brick wall. They all ran up to the boys and were smiling. Except Hinata who wouldn't move from behind Ino, but still gave a small smile. It was rare but Sasuke gave a warm smile and it amazed Ino and Sakura who have liked Sasuke since they were in elementary school.

Hinata just blushed and looked away quickly. Then she said -Hinata-Uh, um I'm going to go to the back of the school. I'll see you guys in class.- she said giving them all a smile then leaving. -Sasuke-I'll see you guys in class. Later.- The three looked confused but then quickly got over it when Kiba Inuzuka came running over. He has brown hair and small black eyes and a big mouth that hardly ever stopped. Him and Naruto quickly started talking and making the most noise you could here in the morning. They started getting so loud Ino grabbed kiba by the ear and dragged him away from Naruto for a few minutes then they returned to the group which had two more people in the group. Choji Akamichi, a boy who would eat from dawn to the time he goes to bed. He wont allow anyone to eat the last potato chip in a bag, even if it's not his. He had brown hair and his eyes are almost always closed. Then there is Shikamaru Nara. The lazyest but smartest boy you wuold ever meet. He has dark brown hair that he holds in a pony tail making his head look like a pine apple. -shikamaru- Hey Ino,Kiba. Where'd you two go?-He gets a sly smirk on his face and stairs at both of them. Making them both blush and get mad. -Ino- What exacally do you mean by that? Huh,Shika!- Ino was the only person he would let call him Shika. He doesn't like when others call him that. No one knows why. -Kiba- What do you mean by that? Do you really think I would ever want to get with a girl like her? I need a girl with style and class! Those are things she lacks!- Everyone froze and Kiba thought about what he just shouted in front of them. Then he looked at Ino who was hiding her face with her hair which she took down a few seconds after he said that. Then she turned to him and looked at him straight in the eye ad slaped him so hard he fell on his head. Then Ino ran away dropping all her things and ran to the inside of the school.

Then Shikamaru gave Kiba who was sitting on the ground a cold glare and went running after Ino. After about ten minutes of searching he found her in the abandoned art room. When he got close to her all he could see was the shape of her body sitting on the floor and himself stepping on the sizers beside her. He went back and turned on the light and saw a ton of long hair on the ground and her crying on the floor not even noticing he was there. He slowly walked up to her in shock of seeing she cut off her long hair making it short again, which she hadn't done since she was twelve years old and in a fight at school when her hair got cut in the middle of it.

He crouched down beside her and carefully put his arm around her back making her flinch and looking up at him with smeared makeup and tears running down her face. -Shikamaru- You ok Ino?- She didnt answer for a few seconds then she said-Ino- A-am i really that bad?- she said lowering her head again trying to hide her tears which were coming down even faster. -Shikamaru- No your not. He just... uh, well he didn't think. He just said somthing with out thinking again. You know how he is. Somtimes he's stupidier then Naruto.- He said giving a small smirk. -Shikamaru- ok now get up. I'm gonna straighten out your hair. It looks like somthing attacked it.- Then she got up and smiled a small smile and sat down as he started cutting.

Then in the back of the school there was Hinata who was sitting under a shady tree and Sasuke who was sitting on the branch dirrectally above her. She smiled as he jumped down and sat dirrectally next to her smiling back. -Hinata- Todays a nice day. Isn't it?- She said giving him a soft,warm smile. He blushed a little and looked away. -Sasuke-y-yeah. I guess. So what you think the others are doing now?- He said looking back at her still blushing a little but giving a bored look. -Hinata- I don't know. Probally goofing around and having fun. Like always,right? What do you think Sasuke?- He just stared off. -Sasuke- I don't know , but I have a feeling somthing bad happend after we left.- He said with his usual cool face. -Hianta- You think so? I didn't think about that.- She said with an inosent look. Then they heard someone coming and Sasuke jumped in the tree while Hinata pretended to read a novel. Then, Kiba plopped next to her looking depressed which was unussual because he was always happy and laughing with Ino and Naruto almost every day. -Hinata- Whats wrong Kiba?- She asked while Sauke stayed hidden trying not to make any noise. -Kiba- Ino's really pissed at me.- He said while Hinata and Sasuke look confused and starting to wonder what he did to piss her off. Then he started to say -Kiba- I said there was no way i would never want to date a girl like her then she ran off.- Hinata noticed the bruise on each of his cheeks. -Kiba- Before she ran she slapped me so hard I bruised my left cheek then I fell on my right one and that bruised. Do you think she'll still be mad at me next time I see her?- He said with a sad grin and Hinata just looked at him with a sad and disappointed face. -Hianta- Kiba, Ino's even more sensitive then me somtimes Kiba. I don't think she will foregive you that quickly.- She said with a straight face. Then kiba got up and said -Kiba- I'm gonna look for her.- He said then ran off tward the inside of the school.

Then Sasuke jumped out of the tree and sat back next to Hinata. -Sasuke- So, what do ya' think's gonna happen now?- -Hinata- Really,to be honest, I don't really know. Ino's still a mistery to me. What do you think?- She said leaning twards him. -Sasuke- I'm not sure. All I know about her is that she's not afraid to say what she wants to most people.- He said leaning in twards her and kissing her gentally on the lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes then they started walking in opposite directions to where the others are but not near each other so they don't get suspicious of anything. When they got there eveyone was just standing around in a circle looking shocked and a little sad. -Sasuke- What happened when I left? You all look like someone just died.- He said as if he didn't know a thing. Then Naruto told him about it and then he started running tward the inside of the school, and eveyone just watched as he ran away. The group had grown by one person. It was Shino Aburame. He was a mysterious person. He likes studying bugs and can use them as a weapon, plus he's really calm, but he hides his face with a hoodie almost all the time. Other then that he was pretty social with certain kinds of people.

Naruto was running inside he ran into Kiba who was still searching for Ino. They started looking together and then a few minutes later they saw Shikamaru and Ino coming their way in the hall. Ino's hair still down but only half as long as it was before. They stood there and looked at the two and they walked tward them. When they got right in front of the two Kiba wanted to speek up, but was having trouble even saying a word. He felt a huge lump in his throught every time he tried to speak. Then out of no where Ino bowed her head and said -Ino- I'm sorry Kiba. I over reacted and, well I'm sorry for it.- She stopped bowing and looked at him with the huge smile she wore normally everyday. Him and Naruto were shocked and speechless. They stoood there and stared at her almost forgetting Shikamaru was there until Naruto with the big mouth he had spoke up and said -So, Ino what happend to your hair? I mean how and why'd you cut it?- He said bluntly making all three look at him. -Shikamaru- She wanted me to cut it for her, but I didn't want to make it to short so I cut it half length. Plus I bet if I cut it any shorter Ino would have skinned me and hung me on her wall right?- -Ino- Hell yeah!~- She said with a proud smile making the other's smile and laugh a little.

Then out of no where again Ino pulled out her camera. She then looked at Naruto and Kiba and they gave her a sly look and they all three went running off leaving Shikamaru with a tired look on his face then him finally saying -How troublesome...- and rubbing the back of his neck and smileing a crooked smile. Then the three biggest trouble makers when together in the school where on the hunt for new pray to capture on camera, and put in the school year book. They knew some people might get mad at some pictures they took of them but everyone else in the school doesn't mind. The teachers don't eaither. Even if there's an embarssing piture of them they might just laugh instead of getting , these three are on the year book comittee and they choose ALL the pitures that go in it. If they think there's a good picture then they'll put it in, and today they are searching for new targets to catch on tape. They were heading twards the back of the school to see if they could catch anyone doing anything emmbarassing like the time they got a few of Rock Lee doing some kind of martial arts in really tight tights! They thought it was funny and a little disturbing at the same time, but this time they found somthing so much more juicier then that! When they turned the coner they saw Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular, handsome, badass in the whole school making out with Hinata Hyuga, the shyest, sweetest, heiress you'll EVER meet in reality! Then they knew right away that they had to take as many pictuers of this as posible. -Ino- This is the biggest thing we've ever got on camera so far!~- she said in a whisper yell. -Naruto- Hehehe, yeah plus this'll completly embarrass Sasuke to death! This is gonna be great!- Kiba- hmmmm...So that's why she was sitting there. Heh, and I thought I heard somthing hiding in the tree. I thought it was just a bird or somthing. -Ino- Hehe, yeah I got about ten to twenty pictures of them and you can clearly see who they are in them to, so lets go guys.- She says sigling them to follow her slowly.

Then they go down to the club room and put the pictures in the computer and print out a couple dozen of them just in case. They really didn't want to loose these pictures. -Ino- \These two are the biggest scandle so far this year! Nobody will ever beleave this if we just tell them! Thats why...we'll show them!- She said with a devilish grin and the guys following behind her. They began there work feeling quite good with what there doing. I mean the year book is coming out next week so everone wanted to order right away! And sure enough they sold about nine or ten dozen books when they came out the week after they took the pictures. Talk about Sasuke and Hinata was all over the school right away, but there was also a secret couple no one knew about, and they were mad to find out that the stupidest kid in the whole school, Naruto Uzumaki had betrayed them and put a picture of them! Kiba and Ino turned bright red when they saw the picture of them holding hands and kissing in the year book. They wanted to beat the crap out of Naruto knowing that he had betrayed them, but they just brushed it off and thought of it as a good thing. They just both thought and said out loud- Well, at least we don't have to hide it anymore.- They said at the same time. Then there's Hinata and Sasuke. Hinata has her over protective cousin Neji watching her every move ever since the year books came out. Also, Sasuke's fangirls have been doing the same thing everyday since they all thouht the same thing - She's put a spell on our beloved Sasuke and now he's under that witches spell! I will protect him!- This is the same thing every one of his fangirl's think everyday when they see him first thing in the morning.

Neji has also been watching over Sasuke, but for a diffrent reason then the fangirl's. Hinata and Sasuke made a plan to meet at least two hours before school starts now so they can be together for a little while. It's a little sneeky, but they can't let anyone see them, because if someone does then they would have to come up with a new plan and Sasuke thought that would be to much work but he'd do it if he had to. Saddly, for Sasuke Neji figured out thta Hinata was starting to leave earlier then usual for school and he got suspitious. He followed her to school when she left to meet up with Sasuke and he saw exactally what they were doing when they were alone. He saw that they ate breakfeast and goofed around a little bit while eating and, they made the people who worked at the place where they ate every morning laugh and smile at them almost the whole time. They then went for a walk through the clear streets holding hands and whispering a little bit of sweet words to eachother. Then they went twards the school and sat at the place where they had first been been caught and sit down next to eachother. They cuddled under a small warm blanket and closed their eyes for a few minutes, enjoying the little time they had together. Sasuke kissed her lightly on the cheek and she blushed a soft pink and smiled at his face and kissed him softly on the lips with a soft smile returned her way. They then just sat there, cuddling and whispering sweet words that Neji could not hear from the distance he was at but, he knew they weren't bad since Hinata's smile never left her face the whole time.


End file.
